Kisses and drawing
by kathythelion
Summary: A short story about Jack coming to berk for the winter to see Hiccup. Cute short and full of fluff.


Hiccup had known Jack since he was little. He met him when he was about six when he was exploring the forest. Ever since that day Jack would travel down to Berk to see Hiccup all through the winter. Jack never grew old and stayed looking like 17 forever. His was hard for Jack because it was a very lonely life. But when he was with Hiccup he felt 10x better. Nobody could see Jack except Hiccup which made him even more special than he already was (well and Hiccups dad because Hiccup had made him believe in him). Now Hiccup was in his teen years, he was 15 two years younger than Jack (well Jacks body).

Hiccup was waiting for Jack in the forest, it was the beginning of winter and Hiccup was so excited to see Jack. He had a shower and brushed his hair very neatly just for Jack. Hiccup waited for a few hours for him to arrive, even though it was freezing and Hiccup had barely anything on to keep him warm. He was about to go home when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Hiccup jumped but turned his head to see the white haired boy hugging his waist. He blushed and turned around to hug Jack. 'Hey Jack.' Hiccup said.

'Hey Hiccup, I missed you.' Jack said hugging him tighter.

'Hahaha I missed you too Jack, but to be honest what could you miss? There's nothing to miss when it comes to me.' Hiccup said letting go of Jack.

Jack looked up and down Hiccup and grinned.

'You just gestured to all of me.' Hiccup said laughing.

'hahaha I know, wow Hic you've grown! I'm gonna be the short one soon.' Jack said frowning.

Jack and Hiccup laughed and started walking to Hiccups house.

'I really have missed you Hiccup.' Jack said as Jack laced his fingers with Hiccup. Hiccup looked shocked but did the same with Jacks. Hiccup smiled at Jack and they walked into his house. They walked up to Hiccups room and Jack sat down on Hiccups window so he could feel the cold. Hiccup sat down at his desk and started drawing. Jack noticed and walked over to him looking over his shoulder.

'Yes?' Hiccup said questioning why Jack was watching him draw so intensely.

'You're so good at drawing Hiccup!' Jack said sitting down next to Hiccup on the bench. They were very close and Jack blushed when their hands touched on the table.

'Thanks Jack, and by the way red suits you.' Hiccup said with a smirk.

'Oh shut up dragon boy.' He said pushing Hiccup slightly with his shoulder. They both grinned and looked at each other for a second. Jack noticed how much Hiccup had grown, his shoulders were broader, his voice was deeper and he was a lot taller than last year.

Hiccup started drawing again and Jack started to get bored so he started making perfect snowflakes on the table. Which made Hiccups sketch book wet.

'Ugh Jack can you stop!'

'Sorry Hiccup, I'm just so damn bored' Jack said.

'Then draw with me.' Hiccup said while drawing.

'I…ermm... I can't.' Jack said blushing.

'What? You don't know how to draw?' Hiccup said in surprise.

Jack shook his head. 'Well I can't remember my past life so no one has really taught me.'

'Well I show you then.' Hiccup said, put his hand on Jacks and moving the pencil for Jack to hold and guiding his hand across the page, helping him draw a flower. Hiccup lifted his hand off Jacks and Jack kept drawing.

'Wow I'm doing it Hiccup!' He said with a true smile. Hiccup looked at Jack and Jack looked back at him smiling more then he said 'Thank you so much Hic.' Jack said leaning in a bit more, Hiccup did the same and their foreheads touched.

Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccup. Hiccup was taken aback by what the boy just did but kissed him back, closing his eyes. Jack turned his head to deepen the kiss and Hiccup responded by slipping his tongue into Jacks mouth. Jack pushed Hiccup down onto the bed so that Jack was partially on top of him, Hiccup pulled Jacks hair and Jack moaned in response. Jack put his cold hands up Hiccups shirt and Hiccup fell onto the floor in shock with a thud dragging Jack with him, landing with another thud. They started kissing again but this time more roughly.

'HICCUP HICCUP WHAT HAPPENED SON.' Hiccups dad shouted running up the stairs into Hiccups room, worrying about the loud noise he had heard.

Jack and Hiccup stopped kissing, their faces going red, they got off each other and went silent.

'Boys… stop making so much noise or I'll make you sleep in different rooms!'

He left and Jack and Hiccup just burst out laughing, They both looked at their best friend and smiled. With that they went to bed, cuddling.

'I love you Hiccup.'

'I love you too Jack.'


End file.
